Om Nom and Tosses Adventures
by Om Nom and Nugget
Summary: Om Nom was having his journey back home until he spotted Toss. She really want to help him out so she then joins Om Nom. But this duo will face mini adventures while on the journey back to Om Nom's house. This will contain romantic moments
1. Chapter 1

Om Nom and Toss's adventures

Om Nom was walking among city park. Feeling hungry and tried. He wished that there would be someone within his sight. But it doesn't look like it's happening. Just when he was about to give up, he saw something purple in the distance. And it moved. Must be a creature, he thought. So he went there to see what it was.

When he got close enough, he could see who it was until it turned around and both of them screamed. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." It said. Om Nom, still looking the other way, said, "oh it's fine." "What's your name," it said. Om Nom managed to look at her face and realize that it's a girl. He has never seen one in his whole life before. "Um... I'm Om Nom, and you?" He said. "My name is Toss." Toss said, holding out her paw. Om Nom stared at it for a few seconds then held out his paw to her paw. He never felt a girls paw before. "Um... I came from far and needed to get back. But it's too far. Can I drop by for the night?" Toss thought about it for a moment and said, "I think you sleep here tonight." Om Nom smiled. "Thanks"

Toss led Om Nom to where she slept, and gave him a few apples that Om Nom happily ate. After a long journey, he deserves some food. Then Om Nom felt asleep. Toss went to sleep 5 minutes later, looking at Om Nom, she felt like he's in really need of help. She could just see that the fact that Om Nom had a few bruises. She then laid down in her usual sleep position and slept.

Om Nom woke up at 7 am, and Toss woke up at 8. He managed to get a few apples while she was still sleeping. And Toss smiled when he got some apples. "You look like you really need help." She said. "I can go with you until you get home." Om Nom looked at her and smiled. "Yeah sure. I could use a partner." So Toss joined Om Nom in his journey back home. And what kind of adventures they both will have while getting home? Find out in the next chapters!


	2. The Beginning of a Journey (Ground)

Om Nom begun his journey back home. And with Toss by his side, things get a little easier. But when Mother Nature strikes, thats when they need to use the skills they know...

Om Nom and Toss begun walking towards the exit of City Park. Chatting as they go

"Hey Toss, how long have you been here for?" Said Om Nom

Toss repied, "For 2 years. I've been here every since my family died..."

"Gee, how did your family die?"

"They died because of those tall beasts that i've heard are called humans."

Om Nom thought about it. Then he said, "Were they evil?"

Toss said, " yes! I dont want any humans in my sight! They are such bad guys!"

"Well... not all humans are bad."

"What makes you think that?"

"I was taken care of by one"

They both stop walking

"You were taken care of by a human?" Toss said.

"Yes" Om Nom said. "He was very nice. Sure there may be humans who are mean. But theres also nice and good humans."

Toss looked at Om Nom and said, "You know... I never really thought of it that way..."

Om Nom went closer to Toss and said, "Ill show you how nice he is once we get back to my home ok?"

Toss smiled, "sure. Lets get back to walking."

They both continuted to walk, but little did they know that there are humans serching for Toss, the last spring limb creature

* * *

2 humans, named Joey and Mark. Walked around City Park. Trying to find the last spring limv creature.

"Where is it?" Mark said

Joey looked at Mark and said, "I dont know. But its here somewhere."

They kept searching until Joey spotted somethibg

"Mark, look!" Joey points to 2 small things moving

Mark looked closer at them and saw the spring limbs. "We found it! But its with someone. I wonder who..." He said

"Lets get closer. Be careful not to alarm them." Joey said.

Mark nodded. Then both silently went over to Toss and Om Nom who are still walking.

But their shadows gave the hunters away.

Toss was to first to see. "Om Nom! Run!"

Om Nom looked at Toss confused. "Why?"

"Human shadows!" she said.

Om Nom then noticed the shadows and knew what shes taking about. "Oh No..." then he too ran.

"You'll never get away!" Joey said.

Toss kept running until she notices a hole. "Om Nom! Here!", waving at him.

Om Nom saw Toss's hand and headed towards her. Once he reached her, they both jumped down. Just as the hunters catched up with them.

"Drat!" Mark said, as they jumped in. They turned around and headed back from where they are

Om Nom, in little pain from fall damange, got up and helped Toss back up.

"Thanks Om Nom," Toss said. "We need to find a way out of this place."

Om Nom looked around. It was almost pitch black. The only light is from the sky. "I dont know Toss." he said. "All directions are black around us."

"Maybe not." Something said.

Both looked around. Who could possibly said that?

"Who are you!?" Om Nom said.

The figure appeared to them. It was black. It has large eyes. And and a big fat smile.

**To be continued**


End file.
